Water And Ice
by AdlerCoren
Summary: What if the Yukina everyone knows is not the real Yukina? (Contains mild Spoilers from Yunkina story arc)
1. Plans within Plans

Water and Ice

 Chapter 1: Koenma's Backup Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the rights of Lunar 2: Eternal Blue, but I do own a copy of the game itself.

A few days after Yusuke beats Suzaku, Sakyo, a member of the Black Book Club and a human informant for Koenma, informs Koenma that Tarukane captured an ice maiden named Yukina. Koenma was alarmed by the news, aware that Yukina is Hiei's sister. Koenma told Sakyo that Yusuke will be send in to handle the situation. Sakyo asks if he should ruin Tarukane and take Yukina by betting on Yusuke's team when the time comes, which it certainly would with the vain crime lord. Koenma agrees with Sakyo, know first hand how vain Tarukane is. Koenma tells him have Spirit World's financial support in this. Sakyo informs him that he will not need any help and reminds the toddler that they will be opponents after this.

I blinked my eyes to adjust to the lights as they came on. The Spirit World Communication Monitor disappear into the wall as Sakyo turned around in his desk chair and looked at me as I was kneeling just out of the range of the Monitor. 

"I have a new mission for you.  A good businessman always has a backup plan to relay upon. I want you to go Tarukane's Mountain Retreat as a "bodyguard" and take Yukina away before Koenma sends Yusuke and his friends in to rescue her. Be ready to move out by this evening, Ameotoko.  All the arrangement should be ready by then. You may leave now."

"Yes, Master."

I backed out of the room and went to my room. My room is basically a small dorm with a bed, desk and chair and a closet. It is always dark and cold with windows facing west to face the setting sun. My kind master, Sakyo had once asked me why I choose this room. I had told him that it made feel at peace and that I could hear the waterfalls in the gardens just out my two windows. I packed several sets of clothes for my "new job". 

After I was finished, I went to the training room and put on my gloves. They were a gift from master Sakyo that he found on the black market. They were a special in they sported retractable claws. The gloves were a little awkward in that rigid top part went past the wrist which means until the three blades were brought out you could not move your hand at all. Half way thought I took out my sword and practice my techniques that combined claws and the sword. After training I washed up and then went back to my room to wait and to meditate. On the way out I almost bumped in a tall guy's stomach and a short scrawny guy with a wild look to him following him. 

            In the evening I board the helicopter that will take me to Tarukane's Mountain Retreat. On the way Sakyo filled me on the mission, I will play the bodyguard for Tarukane until I could get close to Yukina and escape, but I must cover my tracks and so how take and leave Yukina at the same time. I did not quite understand but he assured me that I will know when the time comes. I was then to be considered a rogue and run with Yukina to clear Sakyo of suspicion. I did not like leaving the only home I know for all these years, but an order is an order. All I could think about was how life has been like since I was found wandering in streets of Makai by Koenma's ogres.  

            We arrived at the Mountain Retreat later that evening at Tarukane's home. Rain was starting to fall and made me wonder if like every time it rain that I was I one who caused it to fall. Sakyo told me how much he was counting on me and give me one last gift. I opened it and found a brand new pair of gloves. He told me to feel the knuckles. In between each knuckle was a hard stop I size of a flattened pea. He told me that these were the latest claws from Makai and to activate them you have to will them out. I put them and tried it, six twelve inch claws shot out from the pair of gloves. He informed that only someone with youkai blood is able to wield these claws and they drew their strength from spirit power. 

            Helicopter landed in the clearing by the retreat, my _new_ home. I thought with disgust. Sakyo and I stepped down on the slick grass. A very chubby cheeked man, he look like a toad, and two men holding umbrellas for the crime lord meet us. Sakyo introduced me to Tarukane and Tarukane to me. 

            "Interesting name Ameotoko, a man whose presence seems to cause rain," Tarukane then laughs to himself, "are you causing it to rain now?" 

            "No, sir," was all I said to the toad faced man.

            "I'd offer you in Sakyo, but I know you won't be staying."

            "That is correct Tarukane, I will see you later," with one hand in pant's pocket and the other go thru his hair. 

            Sakyo leaves in the helicopter blowing my black cape with its departure as I look at the toad faced man who is my new employer; I refuse to call him master. I will forever be a Ronin.

_A legend of old.___

_A story forgotten.___

_The memories, of true love_

_stolen__ from time._

_A darkened romance.___

_Try hard to remember._

_A doorway to the heart_

_Beckon your mind!_

_And now, a corner of night,_

_can__ lift the weight form you._

_It's in your hands._

_If  just__ you understand._

_Adestiny__ lost._

_A bond that's been broken.___

_The memories, of a time_

_That slipped away._

_Just open your mind_

_The way lies before you._

_A doorway to the heart_

_You seek to find._

_Love can change the key you hold _

_into__ a gilded chance._

_So tear a memory form you mind _

_And make it real._

_Blue star above me, _

_Your mystic shimmer tells of love,_

_I should know._

_Whisper your secret._

_To soothe my doubt and calm my fear.___

_Blue Star above me, _

_When shadows lengthen and the dark _

_Looms ever closer,_

_Turn on your shine and hold me near._

_When the comet pulls the bow, _

_The stars begin their dance._

_The tie when destiny and hope, _

_Will give birth again.___

_Then if it's to be,_

_I'll find a glimmer of the life,_

_I should know._

_Only that moment _

_Can show me what I hold so dear._

_Until that moment,_

_I'll find some comfort in the love_

_within__ my slumber._

_Turn on your charm and hold me near._

_Blue star above me, _

_Your mystic shimmer tells of love,_

_I should know._

_Whisper your secret._

_To soothe my doubt and calm my fear.___

_Blue Star above me, _

_When shadows lengthen and the dark _

_Looms ever closer,_

_Turn on your shine and hold me near._

(Eternal Blue Theme from Lunar 2: Eternal Blue)

(Copyrighted by Working Designs®)

A Few Notes

Ameotoko thinks of himself as Sakyo's samurai and retainer and so calls Sakyo his master.

Ameotoko origins are unknown both Sakyo and Koenma tell him he was found abandoned in Makai, badly injured by a lake, now called Blood Moon Lake, where a bloody coup took place and if you think human coups are bloody do not even think of how bloody a youkai coup is. It a wonder that he even survived. It is also unclear what kind of youkai he is at the moment, he displays water youkai abilities. So it was assumed by Koenma that he is a water youkai. Who knows?

Spirit World/Reikai

Demon World/Makai

Human World/ Ningenkai

I way I see this is that a human would use Spirit World, Demon World, and the Human World, (Note: Sakyo and Ameotoko use Makai instead of Demon World) and  a Denizen of Reikai like Koenma world use Reikai, Makai, and the Human World. Lastly, Demon would use Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai with Ningenkai having a negative connotation.   

  



	2. Fire and Water

Water and Ice  
  
Chapter 2: Fire and Water  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Tarukane and his entourage lead me inside from the rain into his retreat. Inside, he left with the two men and introduce me to his butler, who will take care of my needs. The butler lead me down to the basement past cages that held strange animals and yet at the same time strangely familiar to a white door and then left me.  
  
I went through the white door and found a large spherical room. Across the room was a series of monitors with the faces of the black book club except Sakyo and Tarukane. Tarukane was looking at me from the series of windows above the monitors. I looked in the middle and found a person with a red aura. I think he is a fire demon.  
  
I jump slightly when the door behind me shut heavily sealing me in with the man. I recovered very quickly and looked up with the man to Tarukane.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, Kasei and Ameotoko, I only have one position to fill. Both of you will fight for the opportunity to serve me," booms Tarukane's voice over the intercom.  
  
While the Black Book Club took bets, I sized Kasei up. We are evenly matched, but he seems to have more control over his elemental power.  
  
After all the bets were taken. Tarukane came back on the intercom and told us to begin.  
  
Kasei charged up and unleashed Fire Storm, a barrage of fireballs came at me. I dropped to a defensive position and made a spirit shield. I deflected most of the fireballs but a few of the fireballs managed to break past my shield. My arms were slightly burnt from the attack. Before he could unleash another Fire Storm, I tried to seek a water source but being inside I did not find any. I started to run in a circle around him to evade the fireballs while I sent my spirit out to find any water.  
  
"What a weakling, I thought Sakyo would have a better servant than this" Tarukane thought out loud.  
  
Then I found what I was looking for, a water pipe! I raced around to it and drew my claws from my gloves and drove the right claw as far as I could into the wall. I with drew my hand as the water started to gush out opening my hand made. As more water came out, a fine, white mist of water vapor started to fill the area, creating a white out and blinding the fire demon.   
  
Kasei started to random fire off fireballs into the mist surrounding him, hoping to hit me. I easily dodge them and decided that I will "play" with him for making look like a fool. I charge at his right side and brought my left hand across my body and up into slash that dug into his upper right arm. Opening the way to his vulnerable arm pit and dug the right claw causing him to cry out in pain. My attack was not yet done, I jump up to bring both my legs up and double kicked him below my right hand at the same time I forcibly pulled the claws out of him and ended with a back flip back into the white mist. He fell to his left side but recovered quickly get back to his feet with his left hand covering his wound.  
  
"Where are you? Come out and fight man to demon," snarled Kasei.  
  
  
  
"Gladly, little man," my disembodied voice told him.  
  
I dissolved the white mist into a light clear mist giving the feeling of being in a rain forest.  
  
"Fire Storm" yelled Kasei as he released another barrage of fireballs.  
  
"Water Storm" I copied him but instead of water balls, the mist turned into a raging maelstrom, the extent of my control even if it was a bit chaotic. The fireballs immediately fizzled out.  
  
A Few Notes  
  
  
  
Ameotoko can only control water; he cannot create or summon water. So, he must have ready available water nearby to use. When he has access to water, he then can use any state of water: ice, water and, water vapor. He is also nearly invulnerable in water or any form of water, for the rain heals him. The reason why Kasei could not sense him in the white mist is that Ameotoko's spirit merges with the water's inherent spirit power. So, Ameotoko's spirit appears to be present everywhere within the mist.  
  
  
  
Techniques:  
  
Control of water  
  
Water Storm: Summon a raging maelstrom (from water source)  
  
Mist Disguise: Uses mist and spirit power to change appearance, also can be used as a decoy that will fall into a puddle of water if strike down (must be in close proximity) 


	3. Fire and Lightning

Water and Ice  
  
Chapter 3: Fire and Lightning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho Please Note the starting POV is Kasei's  
  
I cannot believe how strong Ameotoko is but he is still not powerful enough to defeat me. His Water Storm attack only damaged me a little and protected him against my Fire Storm. Even with my wounds I will defeat him.  
  
"Blazing Inferno" I summoned a massive ball of fire and hurled at Ameotoko.  
  
It hit Ameotoko in a directly in his torso throwing him against the wall and leaving him in a blazing inferno. The intense fire instantly vaporized all the water in the room and melts the water pipe shut.  
  
"No it can't be!" I could still feel his energy even after my attack that no human and few still demons could survive.  
  
Ameotoko stands up in the fire with his energy clearly visible around him. It was a blue aura that had a watery feel to it and it keep increasing in power. Then a change occurred there was blue lightning coursing through his aura of ki. Is he a Raikou Youkai? But how, there are very few Amamizu Youkai, and even fewer Raikou Youkai. ************************************************************************ A small village in Makai  
  
Several young fire demons are chasing a one and haft year younger version of myself. I run around the corner into the main street and ducks around the hinote Youkai walking through the market. I duck into one the houses at random.  
  
"What are doing young one?" A calm, elderly voice asked behind him.  
  
"Hiding from some bullies" I turn around in the small house and answered the elder hinote Youkai  
  
"Why are they after you?" the elder hinote Youkai  
  
"Because they are red fire Youkai and I am a lowly orange fire Youkai."  
  
"Since when is an orange fire Youkai is lower than a red fire Youkai? It is the other way around, young one. Sure you may be weaker now but you have more potential than a red fire Youkai. I will tell you a story about one our ancestor orange fire. Do you remember the Blood Moon Lake Coup?"  
  
"A little. The fire Youkai invaded Blood Moon Lake Valley to capture an important water Youkai citadel."  
  
"Yes" said the elder Youkai. "We invaded the valley but at that time it was called Blue Moon Lake of the Dragon. It was an outcast group of water Youkai that live there in peace. One of our ancestors was the leader of one of the group that invaded. When we enter the fray the battle had already began. The Water Youkai was stronger than we anticipated. Many of our kind were lying dead but so were many of the water Youkai and we out numbered them two to five. One of our groups split off from the main group and entered the citadel. They fought throw and killed the Lady of citadel. That was when all hell broke loose. Great threatening thunder clouds appear and rain and lightning rained down upon the valley striking near us with uncanny accuracy. A patch of the sky remains clear. The Blue Moon of Makai stared down upon us and as the water Youkai and the fire Youkai stop fighting to look at the moon as a blood red dragon in anguish appeared and reflected in the lake as well, then disappeared leaving the moon and lake bloody red. Some went the lake and found not water but blood. The top of the citadel erupted open revealing a Blue Dragon. The dragon reeled down upon us and bathed all of the Youkai in the valley in blue flames. One of our kind was unfazed by the strange dragon fire. An orange fire Youkai became in that moment into a Yokuokitahi Youkai, a blazing fire youkai. He destroyed the dragon with the Blazing Inferno technique."  
  
"What about the red fire Youkai?" Asked Kasei.  
  
"The leader was a higher level red fire youkai. He was a Vulcan Youkai but many called them volcano tops but because of their tempers. While Vulcan Youkai are powerful they are unfocused because there power comes from there rage."  
  
"What about the dragon?"  
  
"The dragon was a very powerful lightning Youkai.  
  
"I know there are fire, water, earth and air Youkai but not Lightning Youkai."  
  
"A lightning Youkai is a high level water Youkai." ************************************************************************ Ameotoko lifts his right hand and call forth Raikou Blades. Blades of blue lightning flare to life from his hand striking Kasei down. Ameotoko then blacks out from exhaustion as well. ************************************************************************ Notes  
  
Ameotoko can now create his own water now unlike before where he could only manipulate water.  
  
Raikou Youkai is a Lightning demon  
  
Raikou Blades: creates blades of blue lightning (does not necessary need to come form his hand, it helps him to focus better) 


End file.
